Lilo and Stitch: THE LOST EPISODES
by ReaderPal
Summary: 3ND CH! An experiment that can reflect attacks back to their source is released and Gantos brother Ulysses appears.Can they stop him?
1. PARTY POOPER

Lilo and Stitch Season Two

Episode Party Pooper

The evil genius Dr. Jumba was working in his lab. He had a list in his hand. He crossed off one thing on the list. Two others remained. He put the list away in a small safe he had just obtained from a yard sale. The evil genius smiled, "One thing down, two things to go." He went to bed saying, "When that final item is crossed off, the experiments and Lilo will be a whole lot better off... Besides it is a good way to test legal genetic experimentation." He gave an evil laugh, and went to bed.

The next day Lilo's party was beginning. All the experiments that Lilo had turned good and named were starting to arrive. The ex-CIA agent Cobra Bubbles was there as well. A new experiment caught just the other day, named Hershey, also attended. He made many cakes for the experiments and the humans. The experiments ate a lot, so there were two cakes for each one.

When the cakes were eaten Lilo opened her first present. It was from Cobra Bubbles. It was in the shape of a plaque. It was a signed statement from important government officials that he could tell her about the alien affairs, as long as she didn't inform the public. He could tell her Top Secret government procedures in case of emergency. It gave her full police cooperation.

The evil genius gave her a sworn statement saying that he promised he would teach Stitch English and Lilo Stitch's native language. He would also teach the other experiments English as well. Later on they proved to be fast studies. Lilo used this as a secret language to talk to Stitch so Nonnie wouldn't know what they were planning and their ideas wouldn't get them into trouble. The evil genius laughed at this. Also on the paper was a promise to teach Lilo Science as a tutor, along with a little 'evil geniusing' along the way. Her other presents were a few new Elvis records and two new record players, just in case Stitch broke one. The evil genius also invented a spray that would harden objects so that Stitch couldn't break them. This cut down the cost quite a bit and left them with more money.

Midway into the present openings, an experiment slipped through the doorway. It looked like a present with arms, eyes and legs. The presents started switching in their wrappings, depending on who gave the present.

Stitch's present was that no matter what he was doing he would help her catch an experiment. He was also going to have Angel promise this as well, when they got her back from Gantu. Speaking of the evil shark-like menace he was outside watching with his cowardly sidekick, 625. He was ready to attack.

Hershey brought out one final cake. This was for Nonnie's coworkers at the office. Nonnie thanked him and Stitch tried to take a piece of the icing. When he did, he complained that it tasted like mud. Lilo scolded him saying Stitch you shouldn't touch other people's cakes. Stitch looked hurt and Lilo said, "I forgive you." Stitch then said, "Oka taka," which the evil genius explained meant "okay doky".

The candles started to flare up, and the evil genius began to get worried. This is the work of Experiment 400. This series of a hundred experiments differs from all the others as almost all their powers are dissimilar. They often work in teams of their own series. This particular one was created to make people unhappy at parties by making candles impossible to blow out (without water) and by starting small fires; making the cake uneatable; and switching people's presents around in order to cause chaos. "I am Evil genius, right?" He burst into a round of supposedly evil laughter. Then Lilo did something that the evil genius didn't expect. She nodded understandingly and said, "Neat, but we still have to stop that thing!"

She looked around and saw the last present, which was small enough for a Stitch sized experiment. She opened the box revealing an experiment's fur that looked like it was red and yellow plaid. The experiment looked like Stitch except it had two extra antennae on its head and no spines. The experiment ran off with an evil grin on its face. It got through the doggie door and ran straight into Gantu. The experiment managed to lift up one of Gantu's feet and push his leg backward, causing him to fall on his behind. The evil shark- like alien grabbed one of his two normally inefficient plasma blasters and started firing. Stitch blocked the shots. Lilo found a coconut and threw it at him, knocking the blaster from his hands. She picked it up and aimed it. There wasn't any way of hitting him without hurting him, so she put the blaster down and whispered to Stitch. "I'll stall Gantu. You get the experiment out of and figure out some way to send Gantu back to his ship." Stitch nodded and left.

As he neared the house with the experiment he tripped over an experiment pod sized blue rock. He got an idea and took the orb shaped rock. When he got to the house he grabbed a brush that had been one of Lilo's gifts along with a paint set. In black numbers he wrote 400 on the rock and gave it to Gantu. He said, "We have," said Stitch, "a dehydrated experiment. Stitch gives it to you, oh lord of blubber." Lilo laughed, and insulted Gantu one more time before he left, saying "Bye bye, Blitznark breath. "Stitch started giggling, thinking, "If only she knew what that meant she'd be in big trouble."

As for the experiment, it was named Party Pooper. Its one true place was in what might be called a living party game for parties. It was called Present Roulette. The experiments switched the presents around and whoever guessed right got two cookies. Those that didn't, got only one. As for Hamsterville's evil scheme and Jumba's list (which had Lilo's presents on it including the experiment sneaked in by Jumba), that is another story for another day.

End of episode.

Next time – an experiment that creates indestructible structures out of common household items is released. Can Lilo stop its construction on barricading the Hula school before it's blocked off forever? Find out in Bunker, the next chapter.


	2. BUNKER

Lilo and Stitch: BUNKER

All was peaceful and quiet in the Kilo household, except for the sound of crashing objects. Lilo and Stitch were throwing pots, pans and vases (basically everything breakable) around the house. They were testing Dr. Jumba's invention, a spray that would make objects unbreakable under any circumstance. He had conducted every test imaginable. This was the final test. If they couldn't break it, no one could. The evil genius pronounced his invention a success. He had sprayed the entire house with it, so Ganto couldn't tear off the roof again. Melty also couldn't melt anything. The evil genius said, "A tsunami or meteorite couldn't smash this house!" He added, "It also makes good nuclear holocaust shelter." He gave an evil laugh.

It was two days since Lilo's party. Lilo understood Stitch's language almost perfectly by now. All was peaceful for the moment.

Meanwhile, in his prison cell in space, Dr. Hamsterville was speaking to a tall shadowy figure with rabbit-like ears. He wore a grey suit with red pinstripes and a hat.

The figure, who looked like a thirties gangster, said, "In 3 ½ Earth days the Hamster wheel crime syndicate will meet on Earth. You are invited too, which you usually aren't, since you are higher up than us. For a member of the Devil's 5, you are an idiot."

"Quiet!" said Dr. Hamsterville. "You stupid stupid-head."

"Your boss hasn't sanctioned your scheme, but we might as well go ahead with it." spoke the gangster.

"Goodbye George," said Hamsterville.

"Goodbye Rupert," said the gangster.

The evil rodent cringed. He hated his real first name. He muttered, "Stupid strong armed tactics and extortion expert."

Meanwhile on Earth an experiment pod with the numbers 401 was activated when Lilo accidentally tripped on it. It flew several feet and landed near Ying, an experiment that could shoot water from tentacle-like arms. She looked at the pod and thought, "One of my cousins, huh? I'll just let it out of there and tell Lilo and Stitch that I saw it." She was taking a break for the moment from making and enlarging the Hawaiian islands.

Yang was at the lighthouse with Sparky. Ying went up towards Lilo's house in order to find her and Stitch. Meanwhile, the experiment activated! It was an almost exact duplicate of Stitch except for the fact that it was grey and had a birthmark on its tummy that looked like a construction hat. It wore a tool belt. It went towards the local junkyard, for two reasons. One, it was hungry. For like Stitch and many other experiments it could eat just about anything, including metal. Two, it wanted to build something.

In Ganto's ship, the shark-like alien was really mad. He had been fooled last time by 626 at Lilo's party two days ago and was still mad. He had always considered Stitch to be very stupid. The prank on him had been an unpleasant surprise.

The experiment computer turned on and said, "Warning, 401 activated. Primary function: To create indestructible fortresses out of objects lying around." Ganto looked further and said to himself, "This abomination can create weapons out of the most ordinary objects, or create a super powerful fortress that is almost impossible to get into. It can also create the ultimate trap or jail cell to ensnare its enemies."

625 quipped, "Sounds like he should be old fuzzball's jailor." 625 left to make a salami-turkey-onion sandwich. Ganto went after the experiment.

Meanwhile, Ying reached Lilo's house. When she got there she rang the doorbell with a burst of water. Lilo opened it, saying to Jumba, "Your planet sounds violent and although the concept of the loser being the winning team's slave for life sounds kind of appealing, it is still sick and wrong."

The evil genius said, "Evil genius grew up on violent planet. That is partly why evil genius is, well, evil genius. Besides if evil obnoxious red-haired girl was slave for life you could simply order her not to talk to you again."

Lilo replied, "Good point," as she opened the door.

Ying appeared. A voice spoke in Lilo's head. "Lilo," said the voice. "I have let experiment 401 lose so you can capture it and turn it good. Please get it before that fish-like nut Ganto does. That particular experiment is an old friend of mine.

Lilo looked at the evil genius and asked two questions. Number one, she asked, "How can she speak through my brain?"

The evil genius replied, "She is telepathic and you are smart to realize that, little girl."

Lilo blushed at this.

She asked, "What can that experiment do? What did Ying say it was her friend?"

The evil genius replied, "I will tell you." He explained the experiment's function. "I suggest you name him Bunker. You aren't the only one who gets to name them!" Lilo nodded.

Jumba continued, "Not all the experiments were built for destruction. Some of them, particularly in the 400 series were not evil. These experiments got along well. Ying was also one of these. For almost three years these two experiments were what you might call best buddies.

Then Lilo said something that impressed the evil genius. "When Ganto was littlie he wasn't evil he was good. I think his evilness and aggressiveness might have come from something in his childhood." She got another compliment from Jumba, who rarely gave them out.

Then she and Stitch went to get the experiment. Ganto was near Slushy's ice cream cart while the owner was out for a break. The evil shark-like creature grabbed Bunker and was about to lift him up when Bunker hit him in the hand suddenly with a small but extremely hard hammer from his tool belt. Lilo, Stitch and Ying got there just in time to see it happen. Ying said telepathically, "I told you on the way here, he can take care of himself. With that tool belt of his he could vaporize Ganto if he wanted, with the plasma blaster he keeps there.

Slushy then finished off Ganto by freezing the ground under him, causing him to fall on his patooky. Slushy froze Ganto's legs. Ganto yelled for 625, who was nearby, to get an ice pick and free him or he would never eat another sandwich again.

Lilo and the others ran off. Lilo said in Stitch's language to Ganto, "Bye bye, popsicle fish!"

When they got back to the house, Bunker decided that his new home would be a junkyard near a local construction site. Suddenly, the TV, which was turned on, said that a tornado watch was in effect. Bunker mmediately ran to Lilo's school after asking her for directions. He started boarding up the school. He put all types of devices all around the windows and doors to prevent anyone from entering.

When Lilo went with Stitch to see how Bunker was doing, the evil genius gave her a wristwatch with laser and communicator built in. He said the communicator is useful for talking over long distances. Also, he said, "no mileage charges!" As they left they shouted, "Do not tell bigger girl about the laser implanted in that watch." Noni was in the kitchen and said "What laser?" The evil genius muttered, in his Russian-style accent, "Oh great.."

When they got there, they saw Bunker boarding up Lilo's hula school. She contacted Jumba with the communicator. After she told him what the experiment was doing, he gave one of his trademark evil genius laughs and said, "Maybe I forgot to mention that this experiment is obsessed with protection from natural disasters." Lilo glared at him. He was puzzled and thought, "Little girl usually does not act this way. Something is quite wrong!"

Meanwhile, Stitch was trying to stop Bunker when a fist fight between them started. Lilo finally managed to convince Bunker that boarding up her school was ridiculous since there was no one in there to protect. He then calmed down and went back to the junkyard. There he created sculptures out of junk that were sold at a hefty profit to art collectors. He also created many machines from spare parts. Lilo was amazed. The experiment enjoyed itself and eventually bought the junkyard. After this particular experiment, Lilo's ohano had more money than ever before.

On a side note, Ganto also showed up. Lilo's laser wristwatch deterred him. He came back ragged and was greeted by someone. "Greetings brother," said the figure. "The boss said it was my turn to hatch a plan. Those ohano idiots are certainly going to get it," said the villain chuckling.

_The End _

Coming up next! An experiment that sucks up water is released in the next chapter. And a new enemy appears. A story with great eventual consequences is told. 'What's going on', you ask? Find out next time in "Spongy."


	3. Spongly

Lilo and Stitch: Spongy

Somewhere in Hawaii lay Ganto's downed spaceship. Speaking of him, a somewhat taller figure looking like Ganto but an inch taller was standing in front of the spaceship, sneering. It wore a red body suit with blue gauntlets. Ganto looked at the figure. He thought to himself, "Stupid brother." This particular brother was kicked off Ganto's home planet for trying to conquer the planet. His group was known as the Sharker Crime Syndicate. His name was Ulysses Sharker. He looked at Ganto and said "Brother, it is time for me to take out the brat. And this time we are doing it MY way!"

Ganto thought back to when his brother had first reappeared. The figure stepped out right after that incident in which Ganto lost party pooper. There was a knock on Ganto's ship door. He opened the door. He stared at his brother and said "no this can't be; you are dead!" Ulysses said "Shut up you large lunatic! I have authorization from Dr. Hamsterville to capture the experiments for him should you fail again. Ulysses then interrupted Ganto's train of thought by taking out several large suitcases he had brought with him when he had reappeared.

Meanwhile, at Lilo's house, the resident evil genius Dr. Jumba was remembering something. He was working on a planet one time called Trio where most of his experiments had been created. Lilo came in and asked him something. "Hey Jumba, what was it like creating the experiments? You told me once you created them for a company."

"I will tell you." he said. "Long ago, more than three years ago in fact, there was a company known as the Halo Corporation headquartered on the wonderful planet Trio. The planet itself was filled with many ancient ruins undisturbed by a modern skyline of glistening metal. The headquarters looked like a gigantic circular dome. I came there to work for Halo when I was 35 years old. I had been sent back 8 grades twice in college because of my mischievous experiments in the occult." The evil genius then said "I am talking about magical occult rituals like summoning spirits and voodoo." Lolo smiled and the evil genius gave a soft chuckle. "One day, the company issued a contest for a team of biological weapons. Six experiments were required. I had already been doing this kind of thing for the company, so I entered it along with my arch rival—Antoine Cyn."

"His were accepted; mine were not."

"However, his experiments were more intelligent than you could imagine. One of them absorbed him. He was declared dead. The experiments known as 'the Betas' quickly seized control of the company. They forced the head of the company off the planet. I left shortly before this. The company then became know for its vile acts and possible crime connections. It became infamous across the universe."

"I returned to the company now renamed as it is known now", he said raising his voice and sounding sinister. He then shouted out loud screaming "the Kilowatt Corporation". "The company was eventually destroyed by an unknown rebel. It was split apart into 4 halves and scattered throughout the universe. I had left by then"

"626 was not sanctioned by the government or the company. That and I had to use a little bit more than the normal amount of magic to make him work."

Lilo and Stitch then went out looking for experiment pods. They didn't normally do this but they had a bad feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

They found a pod labeled 402. Bunker was 401. They took it back to Jumba, who looked it up on his computer. "Ah," he said. "This experiment is one of my personal favorites. It was created to have a body that could be invulnerable to plasma blasts, and just about anything else. It also has springs on its body, including a particularly large one on its head. It can repel a plasma shot straight back to its source."

"Is it evil?" Lilo asked.

The evil genius said, "No, not evil. No point in making it evil since it can not attack anything."

Lilo then said, "I'm going to name it Spongy… In any case, do you know anything else about that kilowatt corporation?"

The evil genius said, "No, nothing else; even the planet it had its base on is mysterious."

Meanwhile Bunker was coming up from the junkyard towards Lilo's house. He was pulling a wheelbarrow full of junk, including a fax machine, two speakers, a lap top computer, and two combination walky talky cell phones which had unlimited range. He had built the phones himself.

Bunker walked up to the house. He gave Lilo and Stitch the walky talkies along with the speakers and the computer. He gave the rest of the stuff to a hardware store to resell. Then he returned to the house.

Meanwhile Ganto's brother, Ulysses, had managed to unpack all the suitcases. He explained that they were parts to a giant robot that was almost indestructible. "My motto is if you want something dead, build something big to crush it."

The robot was black with a dome of what appeared to be clear glass. The robot, which previously had been the same size as Ganto, began to grow outside Ganto's ship. Now the robot's cockpit was large enough to hold Ganto and his brother. The robot, with the brothers inside, marched toward Lilo's house.

Lilo had activated the experiment by dropping it in a glass of water. The experiment had an elongated mouth, a large slightly triangular nose, a blue spring on its head, and a spring on its stomach and back. Its body looked like a sponge. He had two pointed ears on his head, with antennae between them. The experiment had a blue head with blue arms and body. The hands and feet were the same color. The experiment had sharp pointed teeth and the usual black eyes.

To his surprise, as Bunker approached Lilo's house an explosion blew off a section of one of the walls. Bunker thought, "Dear Lord, I hope the house is insured."

Lilo, Stitch and Spongy walked down with Jumba from his ship. Jumba was saying to Lilo, "Since your science studies are going well, I am considering teaching you a little magic. Particularly since you have an interest in …" That is when he saw the giant robot. Lilo took one look at the apparently demolished portion of the house and said, "Oh boy, Nonny is not going to like this."

The robot's hands turned into two plasma cannons, which fired straight at Lilo. However, Spongy appeared and deflected the shots. They hit the robot. However he wasn't damaged. Ulysses spoke into a microphone in the cockpit, "I am Ulysses Sharker of the Sharker Crime Syndicate, here on orders from Dr. Hamsterville. I am here,"he flashed a truly evil grin, "to kill you both." He pointed to Lilo and Stitch.

Stitch tried to lift the robot, but it wouldn't budge. It kicked him; Stitch landed on the roof of the house. Lilo looked concerned. She asked, "Are you okay?" He replied, "Of course. I am fluffy."

Lilo, who muttered something about needing Bob Villa to fix the house, looked at the robot and suddenly stared. She pointed her finger at four spots on the robot. She turned to Jumba and said, "Structural integrity points, there, there, there and there…" Jumba stared at her.

Stitch then tried to attack the robot. He rolled into a ball to avoid being squashed by the robot repeatedly pounding the ground with his fists. Bunker meanwhile came up with a plan. He pointed to Lilo and said, "What did you say about structured integrity points?" Lilo said, "You see those four rods that stick out from the front and back? You pull those out and you can cause the whole thing to collapse." "Where did you learn that from?" Bunker asked.

"A show called Robot Showcase," she answered. "The robot has electrified paneling. While it won't kill Stitch it will give him a nasty shock, so I suggest he not try to climb it."

"In that case" said Bunker, "I have a plan. I need to get to the junkyard." He ran off. Before leaving, he said, "Have that new experiment with the springs catch the robot's plasma shots and bounce it right back at him, in order to distract it."

When he came back ten minutes later he was riding a go-cart with a platform attached. He said, "Hop on Stitch." Stitch did. With Spongy repealing the plasma blasts, allowing Stitch to leap on, the platform rose like an elevator. He jumped on to the robot, grabbing on to the metal bars. He then pulled them out one by one. He grabbed on to the platform and knocked the last one out with a single punch.

Meanwhile Lilo had managed to get Stitch's plasma cannon and fired at the dome, blowing it up. Ganto said, "I hate that girl and that trog." Ulysses said, "Well, I hate her too." The robot collapsed with a loud explosion. Jumba called the Galactic Federation while Lilo had the plasma cannon trained on Ulysses. Stitch grabbed Ganto and threw him at Spongy, who bounced Ganto straight back to his ship. Ulysses was taken away by the Galactic Federation. Spongy was taken to a local hospital where he bounced on his head and made faces cheering up children. He also served as an attraction for the local aquarium. Ganto was not arrested, as they had nothing to charge him with. Ulysses had been evading arrest for many years. He was charged with attempted assassination, evading arrest, and collaborating with known criminals. Dr. Hamsterville snarled when he was informed. "It's time to put a little plan of mine in action."

Next time.. Dr. Hamsterville sends Lilo and Stitch, and others, to a cavern in which he puts 624 and another experiment. It will take everything they have to evade the deadly traps. Can they do it? Find out in The Trap of 624.


End file.
